In the power generation industry, air is often used to cool electrical power generators. The systems that are currently provided are generally classified as either open air cooled (OAC) systems or totally enclosed water to air cooled (TEWAC) systems. The OAC system can experience numerous problems. For example, air surrounding the OAC system which is used to cool the power generator can be contaminated or otherwise not as clean as desired. Accordingly, these OAC systems can require one or more filters which add to the cost, maintenance, and complexity of the system. Additionally, OAC systems can be quite noisy. The TEWAC systems, on the other hand, are quite complex and expensive. For example, these TEWAC systems often require another water-to-air cooler to cool the water used in the TEWAC system. These water-to-air coolers also use ambient air to cool the water before it is re-circulated through the generator cooler.